familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elizabeth Williams (c1695-1765)
Elizabeth Williams was born in approximately 1695. Her origins are currently unknown. There is the baptism of an Eizabeth Williams in Ludgvan on 22/12/1695 to a Zacharias Williams that could potenitally be here. More research is required to determine this. Marriage Elizabeth married Thomas Trounson at Ludgvan in Cornwall on the 20th September 1718. His origins are currently unknown. The couple would have and raise their children in Ludgvan. Death of Son Thomas and Elizabeth's first born son Thomas died at age 7 months and was buried in Ludgvan on 29th April 1720. Bigamist Marriage? There is a marriage recorded in Ludgvan on 08/07/1727 between a 'Thomas Evah'and Anne Nicholas. It is possible that this is Elizabeth's husband Thomas in a bigamist marriage. This is indicated on Thomas's burial record, which indicates the use of an alias. This would also explain the baptism record for the couple's next child - Peter. Peter's was baptised on the 28th December 1728, and his surname and that of his father is recorded on the entry as 'Trounson or Evah'. As Peter's mother is not listed on the record, we don't know if his mother is Elizabeth Williams or Anne Nicholas. Peter would use the name 'Trounson' throughout his adult life and not the name 'Evah'. A child was baptised to Thomas and Anne Evah in Ludgvan on 25th January 1730, and was buried on 29th September 1731. This child was called Thomas. Details of other children to Thomas and Anne and have not been found. Death of more sons Another son called Thomas would die at age 13 and was buried in Ludgvan on 22nd March 1736. The last born son of this family was named after him when baptised on 9th May 1737, but he would also die and was buried only 3 days later on 12th May 1737. This meant that Thomas had a total of 4 sons by the name of Thomas, and all had died. Death of Husband Elizabeth's husband Thomas died in the year 1745 and was buried at Ludgvan on 25th May 1745. Elizabeth would outlive him by 20 years. Death Elizabeth was buried in Ludgvan on 15th September 1765. The burial entry records her status as widow. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Thomas and Elizabeth Trounson' References *Cornwall Parish Registers, 1538-2010 *The Family of Robert Alan and Susan Bennett, (http://familytree.cheshirealan.org.uk/p14.htm), record numbers 668, 674, 676-681 *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVR2-9WT : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thos. Trounson and Eliz. Williams, ; citing Ludgvan,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 246898. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=583694), marriage record 583694 for Thomas Trounson and Elizabeth Williams *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=252933), marriage record 252933 for Thomas Trounson and Eliz Williams *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWK-WPK : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trounsen, 13 Sep 1719; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWK-WP2 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thos. Trounsen in entry for Thomas Trounsen, 13 Sep 1719; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1003523), burial record 1003523 for Thomas Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1040730), burial record 1040730 for Thomas Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/J39P-8MK : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Tronson in entry for William Tronson, 29 May 1721; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1416679), baptism record 1416679 for William Trouson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-F9L : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trounsen, 01 Jan 1723; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-F9G : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trounsen in entry for Thomas Trounsen, 01 Jan 1723; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1416732), baptism record 1416732 for Thomas Trounsen *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-WLJ : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Tho. Trounson in entry for Elizabeth Trounson, 05 Nov 1726; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1416769), baptism record for Elizabeth Tronson *"England, Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVR2-SZZ : accessed 02 Feb 2013), Thos. Evah and Anne Nicholas, ; citing Ludgvan,Cornwall,England, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 246898. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-NY4 : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trounson Or Evah in entry for Peter Trounson Or Evah, 28 Dec 1728; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1416796), baptism record 1416796 for Petter Trouson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NYV9-DXD : accessed 02 Feb 2013), Thomas Evah in entry for Thomas Evah, 25 Jan 1730; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGM6-JLK : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trownson in entry for James Trownson, 25 Apr 1735; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1040956), burial record 1040956 for Thomas Trownson *Conrwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1003871), burial record 1003871 for Thomas Trounson *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-3LR : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thomas Trounson, 09 May 1737; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *"England, Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGV-3LT : accessed 01 Feb 2013), Thos. Trounson in entry for Thomas Trounson, 09 May 1737; citing LUDGVAN,CORNWALL,ENGLAND, reference ; FHL microfilm 226161, 226162, 226163. *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041044), burial record 1041044 for Thomas Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004049), burial record 1004049 for Thomas Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1004123), burial record 1004123 for Anne Evah *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041454), burial record 1041454 for Elizabeth Trounson *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=1041674), burial record 1041674 for Peter Trounson *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QFK : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for Thomas Trounson. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QFP : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for Elizabeth Williams. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QFT : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for Thomas Trounson. *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/9HJJ-QN3 : accessed 2013-02-01), entry for Thomas Trounson. Category:Born in Category:Married in 1718 Category:Married in Ludgvan Category:Died in Ludgvan